Just A Phone Call
by Captain-Doctor
Summary: Sam listens in on a phone conversation and gets the wake up call of a life time. Minor Language


Muse seems to be back from her extended leave...she demanded this be written. I am not very fond of it myself...it took me away from other stuff...but as usual Muse got her way.

Legal mumbo Jumbo

This is my version of part of the coming episode Threads. A collection of bits and the way I want the episode to end. Season 8 spoilers....umm and Season 7...if you are not up to date and want NOTHING revealed then best not read this.

Sam walked through her front door, tossed her bag onto the ground and kicked of her shoes. _That feels great..._ She thought to herself.  
  
"Cass are you here?" She called out. Cassandra although spending the week with her had been out most of the time catching up with old friends. Sam could not blame her though, she was never able to tell Cassie when she would be home. However Jack had made sure himself and SG 1 were all free this coming Sunday for a barbeque lunch.  
  
Sam checked her machine. You have one new message. 'Hey beautiful it's me. That's Pete. P. E.T.E, remember? Just making sure some Air Force Don Juan has not captured your heart. Anyway give me a call back when you can I have some news...I found it babe, I found our house! I can't wait to tell you about it!" Sam didn't know whether to laugh, cry or pass out. She was engaged to the man, it only seemed natural they would live together. But it still seemed to be moving so fast.  
  
Sam picked up the phone to call him back. She was about to dial when she heard a familiar voice.  
  
'Oh yeah it's real. I saw the ring and everything.' Cassie said.  
  
'But how can she when she has him right under her nose?' The other voice asked.  
  
'I don't know. You think they would be used to waiting by now.' Cassie replied.  
  
Sam new she should put down the phone. Her father did this to her once and she did not talk to him for a month, but something told her she needed to hear this.  
  
'Maybe that is it?' Voice said. 'I know I would be so sick of waiting after all this time.'  
  
'I know I know and I agree with you. But they are being so stupid about it. Pretending they are not slowly killing each other from the inside out. Asshole left this message on the machine today. It was so cheesy I nearly deleted it. He found them a house.' Cassie told voice.  
  
Sam nearly gasped out loud but managed to hold it in.  
  
'Well they are engaged. Maybe she has moved on.' Voice said.  
  
'She hasn't. He got hurt on a mission a few months back. He was in a coma for a while so I came to visit to help her out. Asshole was nowhere in sight thank god. One night I found her just sitting looking at a photo of the two of them. She was tracing circles around his face.' Cassie said.  
  
Meanwhile in the study Cassie had heard the unmistakable sound of someone picking up the extension in the kitchen. Grabbing her mobile that was in front of her she sent a text message to the friend she was talking to. _Marge is listening in ,play along._  
  
'She was worried about him.' Voice said.  
  
Sam felt her cheeks flush red. She had no idea Cassie had seen her that night. Sam was worried about Jack. He was frozen solid and none of their off world allies were responding to their calls for help.  
  
'Of course she was worried about him. She loves him. I spoke to Homer yesterday.' Cassie replied.  
  
Homer, who the hell was homer? Sam thought  
  
'He wouldn't say anything...so out of character.' Cassie said with a small laugh.  
  
'Well Marge has run off with Mr. Burns, what do you expect?'  
  
Now Sam was confused. She had watched The Simpsons last week, Marge and Homer were still together. Oh wait....  
  
'You know what I mean. I asked him how he was and he said fine. He's got himself a little shiksa apparently. Marge doesn't know.' Cassie said.  
  
'WHAT!' Voice nearly yelled.  
  
'That's what I said. Homer says they know each other. Marge just does not realise he is seeing her outside of the plant.'  
  
Sam had to pull the phone away as she took some deep breaths. Jack was seeing someone, someone at the SGC.  
  
'So how is it that Homer can go out with her and not Marge? Is he not her boss?'  
  
'Oh I don't know some stupid technicality. He asked me if he could bring her on Sunday, I told him that was not a good idea, Mr. Burns isn't coming after all. I just want it to be the five of us.' Cassie said.  
  
'What did he say?'  
  
'That was fine.'  
  
'Then what did you say?'  
  
'I got into a very bad mood and called him a stupid cu....'  
  
Sam had to bite down on her hand. She had never heard Cassie use THAT word. And to call JACK one.  
  
'CASS!' Her friend said loudly. 'You didn't?'  
  
'It slipped out, I've been hanging around the football team to long. Needless to say he walked out of the room. I gave him 10 minutes then apologized. He said he was used to hearing marines talking like that, not me.'  
  
'I bet.' Voice said.  
  
'But I then told him to drop the barriers for a minute and answer me 5 questions honestly.'  
  
'What were they?'  
  
' Do you love shiksa? Do you think Mr Burns is good enough for Marge? Are you willing to let Marge in? Do you love Marge? Will you do something about it if you do?'  
  
'What did he say?' Voice asked.  
  
'Well, shiksa is nice and fun but is coming on way too strong. He is going to see of he can cool things a bit.  
  
'And?'  
  
'Mr Burns is nowhere near good enough for Marge. But he is not going to mention it because he does not want to upset her. He is not so sure about Marge on an emotional level. So far, their entire relationship has been governed by one thing or another, to have the freedom just to be together is kind of daunting to him.'  
  
'But they don't have that freedom.' Voice said.  
  
'He knows, he just meant if they did.'  
  
'What else did he say?'  
  
'He got very quiet when I asked the next one.'  
  
'I can imagine.'  
  
'He did not want to answer. I told him he promised. He looked me square in the eye and said, "Yes I do; I love her very much. But I cannot do anything about it. She loves someone else." I was nearly crying at this point.' Cassie said.  
  
'He actually said it?' Voice asked.  
  
'Yes he did.' Cassie said softly.  
  
Sam was herself crying now. Jack had actually told her he loved her. And then slight frustration crept in as she wondered why he could not have told her.  
  
'He's too scared to tell her. He thinks she is above him. Can you believe it? I mean the man is like a father to me and all but even I can see and admit he is well cut.' Cassie said.  
  
'So we are effectively back at square one?' Voice asked.  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'Well I have to go Cass, but good luck with them. I think your going to need it. And if you want my advice, give it some time, soon enough real life stops getting in the way of things. One of them will realise it's time.' Voice said.  
  
'Thanks Tash, I'll talk to you soon.' Cass said.  
  
'Bye'  
  
'Bye'  
  
Cassie hung up her extension then slowly made her way out of the study. Sam had hung up her extension and was pretending to read some mail at the kitchen counter when she walked out.  
  
"Hey!" Sam said to her as she came into view.  
  
"Hey Sam, how was your day?" Cassie asked.  
  
"Oh you know, gate this, reactor that." Sam said.  
  
"Oh there is a message from Pete for you on the machine. I wouldn't call him back, he sounds like a dick." Cassie said. Sam just about choked on the air she was breathing.  
  
"Some thing you want to tell me?" Sam asked.  
  
"No, I just think he is a nerd."  
  
"Yeah well I am marrying that nerd so get used to him. Where is all this coming from I thought you liked him?" Sam asked.  
  
"I do, as a guy he is great, as a partner for you, no I don't care for him."  
  
"Well that's nice to know Cass thanks for your support." Sam said turning away.  
  
"Hey I'm just being honest ok! You asked I told you. It's not my fault everyone sees the truth but you."  
  
"And what would that be?" Sam asked her.  
  
"That you are settling. Settling well I'll give you, but settling none the less."  
  
"I don't think I want to have this conversation with you." Sam said walking out.  
  
"That's good cos I'm not the one you need to have it with." Cassie said softly.  
  
Sam sat on the small front porch of her house nursing a coffee. Cassie had been locked in her room for nearly half an hour and Sam was waiting for the right time to go and ask her what she felt like for dinner. She did not even notice when Cassie quietly came and sat beside her.  
  
"I'm sorry. I was out of line." Cassie said softly. Sam wrapped an arm around her shoulders and Cassie nestled her head into Sam's shoulder and neck.  
  
"It's ok honey."  
  
"No it's not. I just..."  
  
"Just what?"  
  
"I hate thinking that you are not truly happy. I like Pete I really do but when..." Cassie trailed off as she fort back tears.  
  
"What is it?" Sam asked.  
  
"When mom was alive, one of the things that made her the most angry, was that the thing two of her closest friends gave everything to, was the thing that gave nothing secure back." Cassie replied.

"What do you mean?

"The Air Force Sam. You and everyone else has given it and the SGC more than you should, hell people have given their lives." Cassie whispered. "And it keeps the one thing you want from you."  
  
"Cassie, this isn't the time."  
  
"But when will it be Sam? You are getting married, Jack is moving on, and it is hurting you both and it's not right." Cassie said through more tears.  
  
"Sweetie, this is the way things are. We can't change that."  
  
"Yes you can!" Cassie stood up and screamed. "You could change it. I know nothing can happen between you to, but that is now, not next year, not next month. What if you got injured on a mission and had to resign from SG 1, or work at the SGC as a civilian? You will make all these changes for Pete, but you won't for the man who has literally saved your life too many times to count? The man who I know you care about way more than you are supposed to." Sam's eyes flew open.  
  
"Where did you hear that?" Sam asked her.  
  
"Mom told me. She told me everything. She could have been president of the "Jack and Sam" club. No one knew that side of her, the playful side, but I did. Sam please don't rush into this thing with Pete. Think about him. Is it fair on him that he is always going to be in the shadow of Jack? I for one wouldn't like to be a runner up when it came to someone's heart."  
  
Sam sat in silence. Awed by the woman who stood in front of her. No longer the little girl she had rescued, no longer the teenager she had watched grow.  
  
"Even if I could. I am not the only one who has moved on. I am sure he is involved with someone." Sam said softly.  
  
"Only because you heard me tell Tash on the phone." Cassie said sitting back down. Sam turned red instantly.  
  
"Cass I am so sorry I went to call..."  
  
"It's ok. I wanted you to listen. That's why I kept talking. But you also heard me tell her how much Jack cares about you. You can't ignore that...it's not fair to anyone. Go to him, talk to him." Cass said.  
  
"And say what? Sorry I ignored what I was feeling, I am ready to start waiting for us again?"  
  
"NO! Tell him... tell him what's in your heart. Let him know that you are willing to wait if he is. But at least tell each other how you feel. I am sure he is willing to try and work out something." Cassie said.  
  
"I can't."  
  
"He's home now, go over and surprise him."  
  
"I really can't!"  
  
"Yeah you can."  
  
"What if she is there?"  
  
"Then the two of you leave."  
  
"It's too late now. I think first I need to call Pete."  
  
"Sam, you can not do a phone break up. That is the cowards way. Even more so when there is a ring involved." Cassie said touching the ring on Sam's finger.  
  
"I know I know. He is at a hotel about an hour from here on a case, maybe I should go see him."  
  
"I think that's a good idea." Cassie said.  
  
Nearly four hours later Cassie was about to fall asleep on the couch when she heard Sam pull up. As soon she came in Cassie new the answer to every question she had. Her eyes were red and there was no longer a ring on her finger. Sam didn't say anything, just went to her room.  
  
Cassie herself got ready for bed but instead of going to sleep crept into Sam's room. Sam was cuddled tightly underneath her bed covers but Cassie could hear her crying. Without saying anything Cassie slid into the bed next to Sam and lay down so she was facing her and covered Sam's hand with her own.  
  
"You did the right thing Sam." She said softly.  
  
The following Sunday everyone was gathered at Sam's. Celebrating was the last thing she wanted to do but she had promised this to Cassie as a last get together before she had to go back to college.  
  
Sam was in the kitchen when Cassie crept up behind her.  
  
"He looks great doesn't he?" Cassie said causing Sam to yelp in surprise.  
  
"Damn it don't do that!" Sam said laughing.  
  
"So have you said anything?" Cassie asked.  
  
"I told you, he was with her when I went over. I may have been able to break someone's heart but I would not ask that of him." Sam said quietly.  
  
"News flash Sam, after you left Thursday night she apparently went crackers, he told her to leave and she has been transferred." Cassie said with a smile.  
  
"What? Where was I?" Sam asked shocked.  
  
"We were not sure if we should tell you."  
  
"We?" Sam asked.  
  
"Daniel and I."  
  
"Oh, wait Daniel is on this?"  
  
"Sam who do you think mom used to get most of her information from?"  
  
"Good point."  
  
"Talk to him."  
  
"Later."  
  
As the afternoon wore on Cassie decided she wanted to see a movie and Daniel and Teal'c were happy to take her. Jack was heading to the mountain to get a head start on some paperwork and Sam was planning to clean up.  
  
The three left for the movie and as Sam stood in the kitchen Jack came in and started to help her with the dishes.  
  
"Sir you don't have to do that, if you need to go and get some work done..."  
  
"Carter when have you ever known me to go to work early, let alone on my day off? I just did not feel like a romantic comedy this afternoon."  
  
"Oh." Was all Sam could say.  
  
"So, how are things?" Jack asked.  
  
"Good, you?" Sam said.  
  
"Good. Are you lying?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yes. You?" She asked again.  
  
"Totally." Jack said. The two of them both started to laugh and seemed to relax a bit with each other.  
  
"So your life sucks too?" Jack asked as he began to dry the wet dishes in front of him.  
  
"Not sucks...Having Cassie here makes me realise how much I miss her. She is so far away and with Janet gone, it makes it hard."  
  
"The more they don't need you the more you worry about them." Jack said. "So you know I have a knack for putting my foot right in it so I am just going to ask this in the most polite way I can...Are you and Pete..."  
  
"Over? Yeah. The Carter curse strikes again." Sam said with a sad smile.  
  
"Nah, sometimes things just don't work." Jack replied gently.  
  
"I guess I was so sure I had found something solid, I have never seen anyone look at me with such hatred." Sam said, her tears threatening to come again.  
  
"Hey you don't have to talk about it. I just wanted you to know I was here if you needed to talk. I'm sorry I missed you Thursday." Jack said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Yeah, I hope I didn't interrupt anything." Sam said.  
  
"No nothing at all. Actually I was getting ready to tell Kerry something similar."  
  
"Really so are you two..."  
  
"SO over there Carter. She was a bit too, what's the word, nuts for my liking." Jack said causing Sam to laugh.  
  
"Sorry Sir. I guess some things just happen for a reason. It's funny though, we both find nice, solid, attractive, good people who know what we do for a living and we still can't get it right." Sam said shaking her head. Jack said nothing but took Sam's hand, still covered in dishwater. He dried them off then took them in his own.  
  
"_We'll_ get it right one day Carter." He said looking straight into her eyes.  
  
"Will we?" She asked almost inaudibly.  
  
"Yes we will. And it's going to be great." Jack said pulling her into a hug. Sam wrapped her arms around him and felt a sense of déjà vu as Jack's lips pressed softly to her neck. A kiss disguised as accidental contact. The two stood like that for a few minutes before Jack pulled away. With his arms still partly around her he placed a feather soft kiss on her lips and hugged her again.  
  
"Soon Carter. One day we'll get it right, and soon." He whispered in her ear.


End file.
